Days of Contract
by LucaBlightIsPUCA
Summary: "It's sealed with a kiss and it's ended with a kiss."  - - A story of Rue's life began to turn up side down when he moved to a little town called Carona and made a contract with a mysterious girl, Mint. What would the history and the future hold between them?
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer**** : It's so obvious that I don't own Threads of Fate and all of its properties used here.**

**Warning**** : AU, OoC, etc.**

**PLEASE READ : I THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWING :D I decided to edit this fic and changed the chapter. It's still the same. Still AU with modern era takes places and times. It's just that I take some things in the game which don't exist anymore in the real world, like; Carona Twon, etc. One thing is about Rue's hairstyle. I kinda changed it in this fic (it's still spiky and all, just becomes more stylish). I just couldn't picture anyone with weird hairstyle like that in this era. And almost forgot to tell you that this entire fic is told from Rue's PoV (you'll actually understand in the end of the story). Anyway, I suggest you to read this first because I've changed many things. That's all to say, I guess. On with the story!**

* * *

**Days of Contract**

Day One

"**Meeting"**

* * *

"Brother! Can you help me carrying my luggage, please?" The shrill voice of my little sister came reaching my ears. I was sure enough that she was having difficulty with her heavy things.

But, I couldn't lend a hand right now. The case was, I was also struggling to carry my own things.

"Just a… mo-moment!" I even struggled to say that.

Well, damn these heavy things, making everything felt hard to be done.

In addition for this struggling section, there was this stinging heat from the sun that tried to burn my pale skin. Not to mention that today's afternoon was sunny and hot. Actually, it was too sunny 'till you could feel the sunshine blinded your own eyes.

And this was it. Heavy things, stinging heat and blinding sunshine were more than enough to make me dropped the heavy things I was carrrying.

_Brugh! _Was the sound produced by the dropped things.

"I bet my palms were all red now." I murmured to myself.

I checked it for the exact result. The result? Yes, they were red. And a bit hurted if I might add.

A sigh escaped my thin lips as the respond. I closed both my eyes and wiped away the sweat that was flowing swiftly on my forehead.

Today was totally the hottest…

I opened my eyes slowly. My grey orbs then caught a sight of an old house that towered in front of me. A very old house if I might add. There were even plants, moss and all of the other plants that you could find in a biology book decorated the wall of the house.

And surprisingly shocked, this old house that could be found in the middle era was my 10th house now.

But, the surprise didn't end there. In addition, this old house was located in the middle of a hinterland. The big trees that stood proudly around the house and the area was enough as a proof.

I ruffled my white-spiky hair and found out that it was already wet by sweat. A sigh, for the second time, escaped my lips, proofing that I was tired.

I was a 16 years old guy. And being a teen, I should actually enjoy my times with friends, going to fun places and all, right? But, here I was, moving from one place to another place, just for the sake of my parents' job.

Yes, my parents were archaeologists, people who did many researches on historical things. And now, interest got the best of them. They agreed to move to a small town called Carona where there was these ruins of a kingdom.

From what I had heard from my father, this Carona town was pretty famous with its unsolved tale of a kingdom. East Heaven Kingdom was the name of the kingdom.

They said that the kingdom was ruined and the souls of the people now haunted the ruins.

Ridiculous was one word that best described my thought about the ghost tale. I meant, no one actually believed that tale, even my parents didn't.

But, anyway, the rumor actually spread fast. It came reaching my parents, telling them that there was an empty house which was located near the ruins.

And it was how my family ended up in a hinterland like this.

God… I could understand my parents' job. But, living in a house like this? Please…

But, well, what choices did I have?

I shook my head in attempt to drive all of the thoguhts away. "You've no other choice, Rue. Just live with it." I tried to assure myself as I continued carrying my things into the house.

Actually, no, I wasn't a brat who liked complaining a lot. But, I was tired. I meant, who wouldn't be? Not to mention that I had one little sister and one little brother that should be taken care of.

Yes, I was the one in duty here to take care of everything when my parents were busy with their jobs. Well, considering that I was the oldest of the three.

And, just at a time like this, when my parents were not here, I would always be the one in managing everything.

Wonder where my parents were now? Well, they already left for the town to gather more informations, leaving their kids alone to manage everything.

I knew it sounded like a family with abandoned kids and all. But, believe me, my family was actually a harmonic family. And that was the reason why I didn't like complaining, being a brat and so on.

"Sis! I wanna go back to our old house!" I heard my little brother, Prima shouted.

It had started. I bet my little brother was awake now. Yes, during our trip to Carona, Prima was asleep in the car and no one bothered to wake him up. Problem was, we knew that a long trip like this was tiring. Not to mention that Prima would be a nuisance if he was awake. No, I wasn't being mean. I was saying the truth.

Anyway, something like this often happened in my family. And it was time for me to take an act as a big brother.

I dropped my things in front of the door's house and made my way to where my little brother was. I assumed he must be near our car, near where my little sister, Elena was waiting.

Yes, he was near Elena. I could see Elena was trying to calm Prima down.

"What's wrong?" I approached Elena with a tap on her shoulder.

I didn't know why, but, I saw Elena jumped a bit. Maybe she was a bit surprised with the way I called her.

"Uh… Prima… He's saying that he's afraid of the ghost tale and wants to go back to our old house." She explained while shifting a bit.

I looked at Prima. He was pulling on Elena's blue dress and was putting on a face of pleading baby. Man… Prima was 10. It wasn't appropiate for him to whine like a baby who lost his candies.

I just sighed as the respond of this. I then moved my gazes to Elena. Her face looked tired, I could tell. Not to mention the sweat that was sticking all over her pink hair, making her needed an extra bath. I guessed the sun was really burning this afternoon.

And feeling the heat had got into my my brain, I wiped away the sweat on my forehead for the second time.

"Uh…" I moaned. Why did it feel hotter?

When I was still busy with the heat, a strange feeling suddenly shrouded my mind. Was it the heat or was it just me?

I just shook my head to drive all of the bugging feelings away as a solution.

"Brother? You alright?" Elena's voice brought me back to earth.

I turned my head to face her. My grey orbs reflected Elena's figure that looked absolutely confused. She was holding a sobbing Prima in her arms.

"Brother…?" I heard her calling my name in a low voice.

I blinked twice. Uh… Something wasn't right with me. Maybe it was the heat. Yes, it must be the heat. No, it should be…

"Let-let me take care of Prima." I tried to focus my mind by offering a help.

Elena just tilted her head to the side in respond. I could see that she was still confused. I could also sense that she was worried. They were obviously painted in her black orbs.

"No. I will take care of Prima and the rest. You can just carry my luggage into the house then get some rest." Elena ordered.

Had I mentioned that Elena was the one in the family who was being a help for me? I was sure I had not. Well, yes, she usually helped me. You could consider her as my assistant in doing all of the house chores.

But, I still couldn't let her do all of the things alone. I wasn't a big brother who liked neglecting my own duties.

And here came my protest. "But-"

"No but! You looked terribily tired." She immediately cut me off when I was about to protest.

"…" Silence was my temporary respond for this.

My mind was debating for a while wether to take this usefull offer or not. Yes, I was tired and absolutely felt burnt. But…

"Believe in your little sis, okay?" Elena's voice snapped me back from my thoughts. I saw her smiling an assured smile with Prima was still in her arms.

A sigh escaped my lips for the third time today. I ruffled my hair. A thought suddenly came telling me that Elena was right; I needed to rest my tired mind. "Okay, okay. But, if you need help, don't hesitate to ask me for it."

She just nodded and smiled in respond.

**- LPLPLP -**

"Phew." I threw my weary body onto the couch, feeling like a heavy burden that was tagging along had been lifted, magically.

Yes, I had finished carrying Elena's luggage into the house. And now, I decided to get myself a nap, on a couch.

Why on a couch you asked? Well, the answer was mostly simple and mostly logical; the house was old. It explained that the bedroom wasn't ready to be used.

And let me tell another surprise; this old house was actually filled with many antiques. I thought that the previous owner of this old house might have taken these antiques along with them. But, when I unlocked the enterance of this old house, my grey orbs caught the sight of these antiques that were still standing in their positions.

Just like this couch I found on the second floor for an example. It was a bit dusty, but, not too dusty like the other antiques. I didn't exactly understand why, but, it was maybe because of the room was open.

And it made me think of making this couch for a place to rest, temporary.

Oh, well, I didn't have to worry about such things. Elena had promised me to take care of the rest. Although I felt a bit guilty for letting her did all the chores… Nah, I would just thank her later.

A sigh, I didn't know how many it had been today, escaped my lips. I placed both my arms under my head, making a pillow. My grey orbs were scanning the ceiling that was laying flatly above me.

Huh? What was that?

My eyes caught a sight of something painted on the ceiling. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the ceiling. My eyes were registering the image that was decorating the ceiling to my brain. Yes, it needed process because the image here wasn't really clear.

After a while of progressing, I finally realised the image was an image of a girl. Yes, a girl with long-fiery hair. She was painted with a really loose gown folded her body.

Man… This old house was absolutely filled with many antique stuffs. Even the ceiling was painted like that. Was the first thought that came into my mind.

Oh, well, why did I think of an unimportant thing like that? It wasn't my bussiness.

I just closed my eyes in the end, ready to drift off into a peacefull sleep. I was about to start entering the dream land, but, a strange thought suddenly came shrouding my mind.

I snapped open both my eyes, feeling a bit surprised. I got up immediately and shook my head in attempt to drive the strange thoughts away.

Ugh… What was happening to me? It had been the third time today for me to have some strange feelings like this. Yes, three times. The first one was in the car, when I and my family were driving to Carona town. The second one happened a few minutes ago and the third one was happening now.

I shook my head again. Maybe I was just tired. Maybe… No…

_Ngiiing… _

Ugh… Suddenly, I felt this stinging sound reached my ears… What sound was this? It hurted… My head…

_Ngiiing…_

No… Stop… It hurted…

_Ngiiing…_

I thought I would lost my conciousness… soon…

**- LPLPLP -**

_Ngiiing…_

I snapped open both my eyes immediately. I got up and sat on the ground while holding my throbbing head. First thing that came into my mind was that stinging sound that made my head hurted so much.

Damn that sound. What sound was that?

Uh, wait…

…

…

…It had… Stopped?

"Finally. You've woken up!"

Surprised for realising that someone's voice was actually near, I turned my head to the right. I widen both my eyes in shock, seeing a familiar figure that was towering in front of me.

Long-fiery hair, the red orbs that were glimmering with fire, the loose gown which was this familiar figure's clothing. She… Was the girl on that old house's ceiling!

I rooted to my spot. Shock was one word that best described my feeling now. What was the meaning of this? The weird thoughts I had been having and all…

And, most importantly, my grey orbs caught a sight of my surrounding. Surprisingly shocking, the reflection on my eyes wasn't the reflection I knew. It showed that I was in some kinda… Ruins…

What the…?

Was I in the old house before? But, how could I end up in ruins like these? What was happening? Who was this girl? Where was I?

* * *

**Day One - To Be Continued**

* * *

**Just some notes**** : I hope this one is better =) It actually took me much time to repair stuffs in my head and I hope you don't really mind -_- Anyway, I decided to delete the first Threads of Fate fanfic. I thought it was a really weird fic. Oh, well… I still hope for some critics etc.**


	2. It's Sealed With a Kiss

**Disclaimer**** : It's so obvious that I don't own Threads of Fate and all of its properties used here.**

**Warning**** : AU, OoC, weird, etc.**

**Just some notes**** : This is the second chapter. I decided to publish the first and second chapter at the same time. **

**

* * *

Review **

**

* * *

**_And, most importantly, my grey orbs caught a sight of my surrounding. Surprisingly shocking, the reflection on my eyes wasn't the reflection I knew. It showed that I was in some kinda… Ruins…_

_What the…?_

_Was I in the old house before? But, how could I end up in ruins like these? What was happening? Who was this girl? Where was I?_

* * *

**Days of Contract**

Day One - Continuing

"**It's Sealed With a Kiss"**

**

* * *

**

"Hei! Get up!" The voice of the familiar figure brought me back to the earth.

My gazes were fixed on her now, scanning her from head to toe. Well, she was indeed a fine lady around my ages with a cute face, despite her annoyed facial expression now.

But, that wasn't the main point now, right?

"I said, GET UP!" I heard her shouted with her shrill-piercing voice.

Uh, looked like her attitude didn't suit her appearance. I could tell that she was a short-tempered lady from this incident that was happening now. Better to just obey what she wanted. And I did. I got up, straightening myself as I tried to dust off the dirt that was sticking all over my body and my white T-shirt.

Uh, wait, something was missing here…

My right hand stopped dusting off when I realised that I actually needed to know what was exactly happening here. I looked up at her. An obvious annoyed expression still decorated her face. But, I still had to ask her some questions.

"Sorry, Miss…?" I began.

"Mint." She completed.

Mint? Okay, I guessed.

"Sorry, Miss Mint… But, Where's this? And how could I end up here?" I tried to be as calm as possible.

"You don't know where is this?" She asked as she raised both her brows. Her voice showed the tone of surprise.

My white brows were furrowed, feeling confused. Was it obvious for me to not knowing where I was?

"…No…?" I answered uncertainly.

"You came here and was almost killed by a link. How could you not know?"

What? I came here? Almost killed? A link? My frowns were getting deeper. I could feel that my jaw was dropped in shock.

"Geez… Did that link hit your head?" I saw her rubbing her forehead, absolutely looked annoyed.

I just looked at her with a bemused expression plastering my face. Uh, what was with this link and stuff?

"Sorry, but, what are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

But, instead of answering my curiosity, I saw her turned her head around. What was she doing?

"Sorry-"

"Shut up!" She cut me off, demanding in a low voice.

I could see the annoyed expression had left her face and it was replaced by the serious expression. Her red brows were furrowed. Eyes were scanning her surrounding with an intense look decorated them. She kept doing the same thing, as though she was overlaying something –or maybe she was.

And all of the sudden, a bad feeling suddenly came bugging me in the stomach. I just gulped. Was something wrong? Was something bad gonna happen to me?

"BEND DOWN!" Over all of the feelings I was having, her voice gave an immediate heart attack.

At a second, my mind couldn't comprehend what she tried to warn me about. But, I started realising that my feeling was right. The danger was near. Case was, right when I turned my head around, I was greeted by a sudden appearance of something… uh… horrible. I wasn't sure what was that. But, it looked like some kinda monster with horrible and scary looks. Not to mention that it was comming toward my direction now!

Did-did it wanna kill me?

"BEND DOWN!" Interupted by that girl's voice, I turned my head to face the girl.

And… What the hell? I widen both my eyes in surprise.

Both my eyes caught a sight of two gold rings with flashing light. It was flashing with burning fire. But, it wasn't the thing that made me widen my eyes. It was actually… No, I meant, the rings actually came from her wrists!

This girl… She wasn't a human! I meant, there wouldn't be a human who could cast fire and things like she was doing, right?

Hell! I didn't know either what she was. I didn't understand the situation I was in now. Even thousand well-arranged words wouldn't help describing how buffled my feeling was at this moment.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? I SAID, BEND DOWN OR YOU'LL GET BURNT!" I heard her shouted even louder, bringing me back to earth.

I could feel that my heart skipped a beat. But, I hastily gathered my thoughts and did exactly like what she told me to.

What in the world could she be? And that horrible creature behind me? Too many were in my mind now.

As long as my memory went fine, all my mind could remember was I used to have a normal life. Yes, it felt normal 'till this strange incident happened. Those strange feelings… This strange incident…

Questions and thoughts came hitting my head as I bent my body down. My eyes were shut tightly, too afraid to see where this incident might end. While both my hands were well-placed on my ears to prevent any sound, voice or noise to come reaching my ears.

I just didn't wanna know the next thing coming up. At least, for these few minutes.

…

…

…

Had this madness found the way to end itself?

"Are you gonna stay like that forever?" I heard my quesition was answered with another question that –I supposed would lead me to the exact answer.

Feeling secure, I tried to open both my eyes slowly. Trying to look up, my grey orbs caught a sight of someone's strecthing hand. My gazes trailed up to see the owner of that hand.

It was that girl's hand. The fire was no longer there, neither the gold rings. And… I didn't think the creature was near anymore.

Huh? What had happened?

Curiosity and uncertainty were mixed in one, urged me to grab her hand and got up. I then turned my head around to see my surrounding.

And, uh… What the hell?

I looked down at something near my my feet and frowned. My eyes reflected a horrible sight of –I supposed it was that horrible creature. I wasn't so sure what it was. But, it sure got burnt badly.

"It's one of the links." Hearing someone's voice, I snapped back from my thoughts and turned my head around.

"This one came because of sensing your high magic spirit." The voice which belonged to that girl continued.

So, it really was that creature. She called it a link… But, magic spirit? What was she talking about again?

"Links these days usually came to search for souls with magic spirit inside to be eaten. And you happen to have a really high one." I saw her explaining as she saw the link-thing under my feet.

Man… This was getting more confusing. And, did I really have to believe these nonsenses that were surrounding me? No was the answer… I supposed.

I could feel my mind was having a debate inside my head.

And now, wait, let me at least sort these things around me. First, I used to have a normal life. Then, my family decided to move to a small town called Carona. I began having strange feelings and thoughts during my short stay. All of a sudden, I magically got transported into these unknown ruins. For the first time of my life, a girl with fire entered my life with all of her links and magics nonsense.

...Ruins? Ha... wait... That sounded familiar... I just shook my head. No...

Okay, back to the topic. Considering this strange and kinda dangerous incident I was having, 3 choices were now available on my head. Let's see… First was to run away from this hellish place. Second, stayed with a stranger for another uncertain minutes. And the last one was did nothing.

Great…

I thought the first one suited my current situation perfectly. Yes, I should run away for my own sake. I didn't care what was all of this meant to be. I didn't understand. And I didn't wanna risk my life this way.

My mind had strengthened its decision. I absolutely had to run away. One step backward was made through the uncertainty that was shrouding my mind. I gave a glance to the figure in front of me; she was still busy fixing her gazes on the creature. Okay, Rue, one more step and you were ready to make a dash.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Surprised, I stopped at my track and my body was frozen. She got me. Damn…

"There are links all around these ruins. They'll find you sooner or later."

So, was I supposed to believe her, too? I wouldn't believe anyone for now. Despite the fact that she maybe saved me from that link-creature earlier, there was not any secure guarantee for my life.

"What makes you think that I'll be saver here than outside?" I retorted back as I gave her a look.

Silence was all I received as a respond. Tensity filled the air as the silence went longer each passing minutes.

"Is that the way to thank the person who has just saved your life?" She broke the silence.

"You're not a human either. And I'm sure about it." I kept staring her as my argument followed.

"…Well, yes, I'm not. In fact, I'm a link. But, the point isn't that. The point is you can't possibly get out of here. Not to mention that you'll get killed easily."

What…? What was that supposed to mean? She was… What? And… She… Why did she wanna save me so bad?

"The only way to get out safely from here is to stay and… Make a contract with me." I could feel those ruby orbs bored into me deeply as the words came out.

I frowned. What did she mean? What was the meaning of this? Could things get worse and more unclear? Ah! …Screw those things. I still couldn't believe her –or any of her words.

"I can't believe you." I said through my buffled feeling.

A sigh escaped her delicate lips and a snorted followed. Pressing an annoyed expression on her face, she then answered, "I'm saying the truth!"

"I can't believe a stranger who is not even human." I stated.

"I saved your life! How could you not believe me? Do I look like that creature or something to you?" She exploded. One forefinger was pointing the link creature under my feet.

Uh… It wasn't a good thing. What if she was out of control and decided to attack me all of the sudden?

But, I decided to be as calm as I could for now and took a step away from her as uncertainty filled my answer, "Well… You maybe did. But, it doesn't give any guarantee for my life."

"You… Ungrateful!" Feeling annoyed, I could see her gritting teeth. Her feet were stomping the ground rapidly.

All of a sudden, those flasing light came from her wrists again. Two gold rings from earlier popped out and were grabbed by her. Her sharp gazes were fixed firmly on me.

Oh, no… Did what I think had just come true?

Hell! I didn't wanna die yet! Not in ruins like these. Not even when I was trapped in a strange situation like this!

My mind then urged me to make another step away from the furious figure in front of me. And I did precisely like what my mind told me to. While the flashing light just got bigger, it formed another element of lightning which forced me to actually run and save my life!

_THOR! _

Surprised, the sound –which I supposed was a sound of lightning made my back fell flat to the ground.

_THOR!_

The second sound made my heart felt like it jumped out! Rooted to my spot, my right hand grabbed my pounding chest. I just… just realised now that my breathing was irregular…

Hell…

During this time of agony, the tail of my eyes caught a sight of some kinda creature. It was a terribly horrible sight for my eyes. And it was coming closer toward my direction. Heck! Not that link-creature again!

My initiative hastily urged me to move my body to the side. Well, I was about to move, but was stopped immediately when the grey orbs of mine were locked, seeing the creature was kicked by… that girl.

I looked up at her and saw her attacking the creature with the gold rings –sometimes casted magics on it as well. One final blow, and the link-creature was finished.

…

…

…All there was smoke from the lightning casted by her earlier.

But, then, I saw her made the first movement. I just gulped, a trail of sweat on my forehead followed, signing that I was mentally shaken inside. Our eyes met. Gazes were locked. Hers reflected anger and pique. While mine… Well…

"I told you to believe me!" I felt her strong grip on my collar, yanking me harshly up on my feet.

"Now, look around. The links have found you." She said as she placed both her hands on my shoulder and turned it around so that I could get a better look at my surroundings.

Feeling surprised at what I was discovering, my eyes widen in surprise and shock. Horrible was one word. I just realised that monster was problably the closest thing that resembled the link. And… The links here were too many…

And all of a sudden, I could feel she released her strong grip from my shoulders. Curious, I turned my head to face her.

"Their aim is you and your spirit. Stay here and they'll kill you. Run away and they'll still kill you." I saw her paused and pressed a smile. "But, make a contract with me and you'll be saved."

Contract…? Wh-what should I do…? Confusion had got into me. It made me frowned deeply in thinking mode.

"Hurry up! We don't have forever here!" Her voice brought me back to earth.

I saw her attacking the link-creatures that were coming closer with the magic casted from her gold rings. She… was protecting me… Why? She also saved my life… Why?

But, the questions could wait. And… Maybe… Maybe she really was the only one I could rely on for now…

I shook my head to drive away all of the uncertainty on my head. Gulping, I tried to swallow all of the bugging feelings. Even if making an unknown contract with this stranger was a wrong decision in the end, I could still at least breath the air for another longer minutes.

And I didn't know either what would happen, but…

"Mint." It was the first time for me to say her name.

She turned her head in the middle of her battle. Okay, it had been decided. "I agree to make a contract." I said firmly and it ended with a gulp.

A bright smile formed on her lips was shown as a respond. With a last attack on one of those links, she made her way toward my direction as the gold rings in her hands began disappearing magically in the air.

Standing in front of me, she locked gazes with me. But, I broke the gazes. My eyes trailed to the side to see her slowly moved her hands on my shoulders, wrapping me into a hug.

Wh-what was she gonna do…? Reluctantly, I was a bit tempted to break from her hug. But, I decided to follow the flow for now.

"It's gonna be a bit hurt. So, endure the pain while I'm doing it." I heard her whispered into my ears. Her soft breath tickled my skin, making my heart skipped a beat.

I tried to hold my breath as I felt her lips moved softly to my neck. What was she doing…? Curious got the best of me and it actually succeed to make me look at the side –at her direction.

I widen both my eyes in surprise at what I was seeing. She… No, I meant, there were fangs on her gum. And surprisingly shocked, I widen my eyes again –as if it was possible, seeing she was actually about to pin those sharp fangs on to my neck.

Uh… And she did… Wh-what the hell? Was this part of the contract she had been talking about? It hurted… I could feel that my blood… No, it was like my soul was being drained out…

The pain I was enduring… It brought me down on my knees. What the…? Was this what the link did? Devouring souls and spirits? Just like what she told me earlier? But, this was part of the contract, right?

I… I didn't know… The lost of energy had forced me to bend my head down. My eyes could only see a little, vaguely… Not to mention that my body even felt limp. I wanted to… just faint…

But, two strong grips on my shoulders maintained my about-to-collapse body to fall flat to the ground. I could feel the softness of the hands then moved up to my face, grabbing both side of my cheeks. My head was forced to look up by the firm grab.

Looking up, my eyes caught a vague sight of that girl's face… Mint's face –yes, I supposed I could say her name now. Her lips were red with blood –my blood. And… I supposed she was seeing my face. Because, her face was quite close with mine.

Heh… I didn't know why, but I got a funny feeling. It was like, her face was coming closer to mine and… and…

I widen my eyes in surprise. I didn't know if my blurry and vague visions were right, but, I could feel the warmth of her lips on mine.

What the…? She was kissing me! Was this the part of the contract, too?

I just shut both my eyes tigtly, feeling a sudden stream of energy began to form into my body as the kiss went longer every passing minutes. Not only energy, I could also feel something different. It was forming inside this body… I didn't know…

God… This strange incident felt like a dream. Maybe this was. Or, maybe no?

I didn't know was all I could think about as I began to feel that I was losing my conciousness as this contract went longer… and longer…

**

* * *

**

**Day One - To Be Continued**

**

* * *

Just Some Notes**** : I finally finished chapter two ~_~ It took me so long to think about this over and over! And seriously! This was a bit strange if you ask me. But, well, I still want some critics and suggsestions.**


	3. A Life Saver and A Disappearance

**Disclaimer : It's so obvious that I don't own Threads of Fate and all of its properties used here.**

**Warning : AU, OoC, weird, etc.**

**PLEASE READ : Okay, I updated. lol And… for "lixna", just to make everything clear when you read the story, I'll answer your questions here. Hm, so, for question number one, the answer is no… O.O" I don't even think about making a fic like that. I will explain a little here. The way Mint does that is just the way she does the contract, its like making a seal on your neck. The habit of the link-creature will be explained later in the story. Believe me, its nothing related to vamipres. And, yes, Rue is a normal boy here –or maybe no. I haven't really decided. But, for now, yes he's totally normal except for the contract and his spirit. Oh, and thanks for the review ^^ And… this is taking spaces -_- Let's just begin with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Review **

**

* * *

**

_God… This strange incident felt like a dream. Maybe this was. Or, maybe no?_

_I didn't know was all I could think about as I began to feel that I was losing my conciousness as this contract went longer… and longer…_

**

* * *

**

**Days of Contract**

Day One - Continuing

"**A Life Saver and A Disappearance"**

**

* * *

**

Ruins…

Links…

Contract…

…MINT!

I snapped open both my eyes as I woke up abruptly.

"That wasn't a dream… That wasn't..." I murmured softly to myself.

"Wake up already, eh?"

The deep-masculine voice of a guy got my attention. I turned my head to the side to meet eyes with the owner of the voice.

As my gazes trailed down, I could see bright red hair fell down to his shoulder. Built up body was completed with dark blue clothing and long-black pants. Moving my gazes to his head, I could see a strange-looking hat crowned his head.

Hm… I could tell you four words after finished looking at him; I didn't know him.

"How's the thing on your neck?" I heard him ask as one forefinger was pointing at the direction of my neck, abruptly stopping my gazes to move further.

Neck? Something was on my neck? Tempted to investigate, I raised my right hand and slowly touched it. What the? It felt like there was a carving on it. And a bit hurted to the addition.

But, I was too curious to let go of the carving on my neck now. And the sensation of hurted wasn't gonna stop me either. I wanted to know what the hell was on here.

As I touched it longer and longer, something suddenly came flooding my mind. Something like a memory… It was inevitable…

Ruins…

The memory came one by one.

Links…

Linking each part together.

Contract…

"Mint!"

"You wanna eat a mint candy?" The man's masculine voice brought me back to earth.

What the? Why did I shout her name in the middle of nowhere?

"You alright?" I saw him frowned, worry was printed on his face.

"Um… Yeah." I tried to gain my composure.

Wait, I-I was alright…? Yes, I was! So, Mint didn't lie either. The contract did work after all. And this carving here was the proof. I was aware of it, when she bit me, right on my neck. Yes, I remembered now.

But… Curiosity got the best of me. I moved my gazes to see my surrounding. Once again, I was greeted with an unknown view. As far as my gazes went, all that was seen was this green color of grasses on the ground. Moving up, I could see the twinkling dots –stars filled the black-jet sky.

This time, it wasn't ruins. This time, it was a grassland.

But, a sight of Mint wasn't caught anymore. I didn't see her. And where was I anyway? What truly happened?

"Kid, are you really alright?" The voice –once again brought me back to earth.

I abrutply moved my gazes to his figure. And once again, I could tell he was worried. But, I tried to assure him by a small nod.

"You know, kid. By the time I found you, I thought you've lost your conciousness. You were groaning in pain, holding that neck of yours." I then saw him explaining.

Pain on my neck… It must be the contract. But, I decided to be silent and listen to his explanation. At least, I wasn't found in a strange situation –or by a creature that wasn't human either this time. Yes, I thought I was save for now. But…

"You were like that in front of those ruins. You know, the haunted ruins of East Heaven Kingdom. I'm not sure what business you had there. But, rumor says it's dangerous there." He continued, a faint trail of fear was sensed by me.

Those ruins… Wait, I was… So, the rumor… Was true? I could feel my body stiffened a bit as I connected all the informations and experiences I got.

In the end, I just gulped, trying to ease away all of these feelings. As I inhaled deeply, something suddenly told me to ask about Mint. Yes, there was a high chance this guy knew Mint. Maybe someone could explain what the hell happened in the end.

"Did you see a girl that time?" I began.

But, a frown was all I got. Was that the hint that he didn't know?

"No…" As I thought. He didn't know.

"What's wrong? Did you go there with your girlfriend?" He suddenly asked.

A sigh escaped my lips and the answer followed, "No. But, she's somehow important." I paused for a split second, looking down then continued, "I don't know for sure. But, I think I couldn't explain now. It's kinda complicated."

Yes, I thought it was save to be near this guy. But, no, I still couldn't tell. At least, for now. I meant, how could I explain that I had a strange contract with a strange creature called a link?

"Hm, it's okay, kid." I heard him say, understanding my position now.

Strange was one word on my head. I –for some unknown reasons felt a bit lighter in this chest to be found by this guy.

"Anyway, kid, I'm Rod. What's your name? You don't wanna be called 'kid' forever by me, I'm sure." The question was followed with a wide grin.

"I'm Rue." I answered, trying to press a smile.

He laughed a little in respond. Was there anything funny with my name?

"Okay, Rue. So, here goes; judging by your kid-looking-appearance, I'm sure that you've parents that might be worrying you right now." His face turned into a prety serious one this time.

Parents… Mother, father, Elena and Prima… That was right. They must be searching for me now. I had been away from home for quite some hours. And look at the time, I was sure it was late at night right now.

"So, tell me where your house is and I'm gonna get you a ride to home." He asked –or more like demanded as he got up from his sitting position.

Well, that was exactly what I thought about. But… What about Mint?

Pondering about what to do with Mint had taken me three minutes in result. I meant, everything hadn't been cleared. I still need to look for her –or at least, that was what I thought.

But, I just shook my head in the end. My family should be in the first line. Yes, I should go home first. The strange incident and Mint could wait.

Locking gazes with him, I was ready to give my answer, "It's on Carona 99 Street."

**- LPLPLP -**

"Whoaaa… I didn't know your parents got a real-odd taste for a place to live." Rod's voice was vaguely heard through this noisy sound of machine.

You maybe wondering –or maybe not. Whatever it was, I was still gonna explain. Well, I and Rod were on his –how should I call this thing? Hm, yes, so, we were on his machine called Pulsar-Inferno-Typhoon-Omega. He called this walking machine his 'baby'. Whatever its name was, I was glad someone kind and human offered a ride after having that strange incident.

"I mean, the house on Carona 99 Street is surprisingly too old for a place to live! What was on their heads when they were picking houses anyway?" I heard him continued. His voice came out like a shout.

Finally, someone was here to complain about father's choice. I knew I was right about that old house at the first glance.

"I'm not sure either. But, my parents are archeologists. They said, they were interested to investigate the ruins of East Heaven. But, there isn't any solid reason as to why we should move to that old house." Rising voice to its maximum, I complied to his complain.

"Well, if that's the case, your parents are pretty smart then." He shouted back.

Wait, what? Smart? Choosing an old-abandoned house was a smart choice? What was he trying to say here?

"Yeah! You know, the previous owner of the old house was Elroy. He was someone like your parents, someone who was interested to break the mistery of East Heaven." I saw him paused for a while, trying to adjust his tone of voice then continued, "One day, he left for unknown reason and purpose. And all of his heritages were left there."

Wait, heritages? That… Actually made sense! The old house with its antiques. So, they were remains of his research after all. And the painting on the ceiling must be one of his research, too. Yes, I was sure about it.

But, wait again… If this Elroy busied himself to make a painting of Mint, she must had an important role in the kingdom then.

I just shook my head in the end. Too many was still in the darkness for now. Starting from the decision to move, meeting with Mint and making a contract, 'till hearing this next clue from this Rod guy. It felt like some kind of fate…? At least, that was what I could think about for now.

And maybe, I could ask more about this Elroy to Rod. "Do you know why Elroy left without his remains?"

"I don't. And no one does, I guess. But, I would really like to suggest your parents to stop their research on the ruins."

Yes, he was right. I was aware of the danger. And the rumor wasn't a rumor at all. I believed it as a fact after that strange incident occurred to me.

**- LPLPLP -**

The noisy sound of the machine began reducing each passing minutes as the view of the old house was getting clearer and clearer. Yes, we were almost there. And finally, after passing a few minutes of silence, the machine stopped, right in front of the house. We had arrived.

A sigh escaped my lips. This was gonna take a long time for an explanation.

"Home sweet home, Rue." I saw Rod turned his head toward my direction with the wide grin all over his face.

"Thank you for the ride, Rod, " I said as I got out from his machine.

"Nah, just don't mention it." Following my step, he was getting out as well.

Making a few steps to the house, I could feel the weariness struck everytime each step was made. A faint trail of sweat broke, swiftly flowing to the tip of my chin. Interupted, I raised my right hand to swept away the weariness.

Well… I thought realisation of this weariness just came to me. Man… All of the thing that hit me today sure made me forget about many things. All that mostly came into my mind was the contract, the mistery that was shrouded by the darkness, and…

Mint…

"Hei! Do you think I could join you into the house? At least, you need someone to explain your situation to your parents. What do you think?"

Feeling Rod's tap on my shoulder, I hastily snapped back to earth. Turning my head to face him, I then answered with a smile, "Well… it could be a help."

A wide grin then followed right after I gave my approval to him. I just responded with a light smile and continued proceeding into the house.

Somehow, there was something on me –telling me that Rod just wanted to look around the old house instead of explaining the things to my parents. But, I didn't give much my thoughts about it. I was already glad someone kind and human like him saved my life.

Well, just one more thing missing. I stopped at my track abruptly as something suddenly reminded me of this thing. I needed to tell this to Rod before he could explain things to my parents.

"Rod." I called as I turned my head to face him.

I saw him stopped, too and answered with a, "Yeah?"

"Please don't say anything about that girl I mentioned to my family," I said.

"Fine with me." He surprisingly agreed without second thoughts seen.

With that said, I continued walking into the house. Well, to tell the truth, I didn't want to explain about Mint and the ruins or links and all the stuffs to anyone now. Yes, yes, I was still buffled to everything about that incident. But, like I said before; the strange incident and Mint could wait.

**- LPLPLP -**

"You know, son, you could always wait for us if you want to go to the ruins." I heard my father –Klaus said with a light tap on my shoulder.

"Your father is right, Rue." My mother –Mira soon complied with her soft voice.

While all I could do at the moment was bending down my head and muttering a little sorry to them. Yeah, I didn't think I would have another thing to say –at least, for now.

Well, I was in the house now –my house, finished taking care of the explanation problem and ready to get some rest. While Rod, he was downstairs. Thanks –again to him for explaining and assuring my parents about everything. It sure reduced the weights on my chest.

"Oh, Rue. Please rest. I know you must be feeling tired for now. There's a room at the corner of this floor that can be used." My mother suggested immediately after a brief moment of silence.

"We'll be downstairs. We need to talk to Rod for a while."

Talking to Rod? I wondered what they wanted to talk about. But, the feelings of weary and tired had urged me to pay no mind to that. I just saw them made their ways to the first floor, leaving me behind.

A sigh escaped my lips, followed by a soft murmur, "Look at the current. I think rest is what I need most right now." Complying what my mind had said, I proceed to the room told by my mother.

"Rue." My father's sudden call stopped me.

I didn't bother turning around my body to face him. But, I answered with a flat, "Yes, father?"

"You should thank your sister for doing the chores. But, do it tomorrow because everyone's resting now."

The first mental note had been made to thank Elena tomorrow. The rest? I would have to remember to check on Prima, to ask Rod about some things and to investigate this East Heaven and its history further.

**- LPLPLP -**

I inhaled the rather dusty air in the room as my body was falling down to the bed. With a low _thud!_, my body was completely resting on the bed now. I shifted a bit. This bed was indeed a not-so-comfortable one to use.

But, I could actually sleep anywhere for now, considering that I was feeling damn tired. And… To tell you the truth, it was still better to have a rest in this rusty-old room, rather than having one more night in ruins –or maybe grassland.

Exhaling the air, I closed my eyes slowly, ready to drift off into the dream world. I could actually fully asleep in just a few minutes with my weary condition now. But, for some unknown reasons, half asleep was all I could get as my mind was still wandering –wandering what actually happened to her…

Mint… I hoped she was alright.

* * *

**Day One – End**

**

* * *

Just some notes : Okay, I did it. I'm not sure if this one gets better or worse. I'd still like to know what you think about it =)**


	4. Discovering More

**Disclaimer : **It's so obvious that I don't own Threads of Fate and all of its properties used here.

**Warning : **AU, OoC, weird, etc.

**Just some notes : **Hell yeah I finally updated! Sorry, took me so long ;_; I kinda had—you know—writer's block. And just to tell you truth, I'm a bit lazy -_- And—again—I feel the story flows too slow. Sorry about that. But! I've come up with plans. I don't guarantee anything for something like fast updates. But, I won't give up on this story. And, anyway, I just realised some mistakes I did on my old stories/chapters. There's a high possibility that I'll repair them someday when I got the chance. Not that they're gonna change or something, I'm just gonna repair stuffs like punctuation mark, etc. K… that's all, I guess. Let's just begin with the story! : )

* * *

**R****eview **

* * *

_Exhaling the air, I closed my eyes slowly, ready to drift off into the dream world. I could actually fully asleep in just a few minutes with my weary condition now. But, for some unknown reasons, half asleep was all I could get as my mind was still wandering –wandering what actually happened to her…_

_Mint… I hoped she was alright._

* * *

**Days of Contract**

Day Two

"**Discovering More"**

* * *

Soft ray of sunlight was vaguely seen, emerging gracefully through the glass of a dusty window. The sound of singing birds echoed. It appeared that morning has come greeting.

Well, maybe not really a morning. Because I just found out that I overslept for maybe 2 hours or so.

A sigh escaped my lips. Well, it was bad enough to start the day with a sigh. But…

I just shook my head in the end. Yesterday had been a really tiring day. Not to mention, crazy. I wondered what surprise would come today. My mind sure hoped for a nice one.

Sighing for the second time, I ruffled my messy hair as I got up lazily. Gazes were fixed firmly to a room in front of me, which I assumed was a restroom. Might as well wash the sleepiness away with a splash of refreshing water.

I dragged both my limp legs toward the door. Grabbed the rusty door knob, then turned it open slightly.

The first thing my grey orbs caught was a sight of a rusty sink. Curiosity then urged me to go into the restroom further. On the left side, I was greeted with a rusty bath tub. While the right side was occupied by a rusty closet.

Rusty family it seemed. Nevermind.

Ignoring all of the rusty things surrounding, I continued proceeding toward the sink. For a split second, something inside of me was slightly doubting if this sink right here was still working. Nonetheless, I still turned it open for the exact result.

The result? Pretty much what my mind had told me in that split second. The water came out dirty. It wasn't clear like common water. It was somewhat yellow.

After a few seconds of starring wordlessly at the flowing dirty water, my mind immediately told me that it was best to turn it off and find another room with cleaner water.

Maybe Ellena's room. Or dad's? I just shrugged nonchalantly as I walked off toward the exit.

Opening the door, I was surprised with a sudden appearance of Ellena. She was standing there with two bags filled both her hands.

"Brother… here are your things…" she said, struggled to keep my bags in her grips.

"Just drop it, Ellena," I immediately suggested.

'_THUD!'_

And she did precisely like what I told her to. She then tried relaxing her muscles that looked tense. Well, I knew she must be going through hard time when I was gone suddenly.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered. While she just smiled assuringly, followed by a fit giggle.

"I know that the bathroom in your room can't be used. I came here to tell that you can use mine." She kept smiling then continued, "I also came to deliver your things since you were suddenly gone yesterday."

This time, all I could do was stood still on my spot with no words came out. I didn't know. But, guilty was one feeling that was bugging me on the back of my head now. I meant, my short disappearance must be troubles for her.

"Anyway," I heard her breaking the silence that filled in those split seconds. I snapped back to earth.

"I heard it that morning from dad that you were in the ruins. He told me that you had a walk and got lost. But… what did you actually do there anyway?" her question was complete with a confused look decorated her face.

Uh… what did I do? How should I possibly find the appropiate words to answer this? Okay, just calm down, Rue. You could always make up a reason or two.

"Well…" I began uncertainly. "I was lost in my thought. Just… like that…."

Uh… I guessed I was not someone good when it came to making up reasons.

"That's so unlike you, brother," she responded.

I knew it, Elena. I knew. Believe me.

"And… I also heard from father that your neck got grazed while you walked around the ruins. Is it alright now?" she suddenly asked, making me raised both my brows in surprise.

"Oh… this," I murmured softly while touching my neck. It was still there. I tried to press an assuring smile then asnwer, "It's totally fine."

"Rumor says it's dangerous to be near the ruins. Dad told me that people can't enter the ruins for some strange reasons," she shrugged then continued, "Don't know though. But, it was the information dad got when he was around the town."

Wait… couldn't get in? So, how the hell could I enter the ruins yesterday?

I just shook my head. I sure needed to search for informations further.

"Anyway, enough chit-chat." Her voice immediately made me look up. I saw her paced behind me. Two hands were placed on my back, attempting to shove me lightly. "Just take a bath and go downstairs. Mom has served breakfast."

A smile appeared on my face as the response followed, "Thanks, Ellena."

**-**** LPLPLP -**

"Here's the breakfast, Rue."

I heard my mom said as my gazes followed the plate that was proffered to me. On it was some biscuits. I blinked twice in response.

"What's wrong, Rue?" she questioned while taking a seat in front of me.

"Well… it's not like us to have breakfast like this…" I tried to sound as polite as possible. Although I was sure my facial expression didn't support it.

I meant, biscuits for breakfast? Someone must be pulling a joke here. My family didn't have biscuits for breakfast. We had something with more carbohydrate in it.

"I'm so sorry, Rue. But, when Rod tried to help Ellena with the meal that morning, the stove got burnt suddenly. It's broken and can't be used now," she explained as she took one of those bicuits and munched it.

Rod… I remembered that I should ask him some things about East Heaven.

"Mom, where's Rod now?" I abruptly asked.

My mom was staring blankly at me for a while. After a few seconds passed, the answer then followed, "I saw him with your father on the second floor, in a room with many books."

**-**** LPLPLP -**

A creack became a sign of a slightly opened door. While one eye struggled to see through the small gap. The room was filled with lots of books.

Yes! I finally found the right room after spending four minutes in searching.

I then opened the door. There, a man with short brown hair was standing. Equipped with a pair of round glasses, his eyes moved carefully from left to right and vice versa. Around him was pile of old books scattered all around.

"Father…."

He immediately moved his gazes to my figure. "Oh, morning, Rue," he greeted with a light smile.

"Morning, father. Is Rod with you?" I immeidiately got straight to the point.

"Rod? He already left," he answered, "right after he burnt the stove." This time, there was a chuckle.

Rod… left? Oh, no… God, please, no….

"But, he left this for you."

My gazes immediately moved to a piece of white-folded paper in my dad's right hand. Curious, I brought my feet to father's place. Gazes were still locked firmly on the paper while one hand was taking it swiftly. I quickly flipped it open and read whatever was scribbed down on it.

987 987 567 567

"It's… his number?" I asked absent-mindedly.

"He told me to give it to you."

Oh, yes… it was his number. It meant that I could contact him.

"Anyway, Rue." I abruptly lifted up my head, seeing father was taking off his glasses as another hand was putting the book on one of the piles.

"Rod reminded me and your mother about the ruins. He said that we better stop our research."

So, that was what they talked about yesterday. Rod really told them to stop the research. And I thought I should comply with him. Maybe making up some fake reasons could do for now.

"Well, when you got lost yesterday, did you actually feel anything strange about those ruins?"

"I…" the reason began. I was not sure what to say, but, whatever….

"I think the rumor is not a rumor, father." That was all I could think about for now.

My father raised both his brown brows. "Really? I didn't know you actually believe ghost tale."

Oh, crap. I should make up something quickly.

"That is not a ghost tale…" I paused, thinking of some words. "I think it's a fact. I felt it."

Uh… did what I say make any sense? But, I still had to make father stop. It was far too dangerous.

"Just stop the reasearch for now, father. I don't think it's safe enough," I abruptly said. While father just stared at me with a blank expression.

One second… no answers came out.

Two seconds… the silence still covered the atmosphere.

Three… please, just say yes!

"…Maybe I will consider it," he finally agreed.

Oh, yes! Looked like the Goddess of Luck was with me now.

Okay, so, what did I have to do now? Oh, yeah, I had got plans; stopped the research for now and I could gather some informations first. I hoped the informations could help in the end. And maybe, just maybe. Fate could bring me to her…

Mint….

**- LPLPLP -**

"_Sorry, the customer you're calling is not answering. Please-__"_

"Man!" I harshly pressed the cancel button on my handphone.

I sighed for the fifth time. Man… where was Rod? Why didn't he answer my call? It had been the seventh time—no, it was actually eighth. Whatever….

Looking up, I could see the sun blinding my very own eyes with its light. It was heating. Damn the heat. Why did it always feel so hot in the afternoon?

Oh, well… maybe it was the weather.

As the feeling of tired registered into my body and mind, I decided to take a seat on the egde of a water fountain. Both hands were used to prop my chin.

Well, I was in the town square right now, pondering about the informations and Rod. But, no clues came. No… just plainly nothing.

Looked like the Goddes had left my side. Maybe she went to someone else's side. Great.

I sighed again then keep pondering.

…one minute…

…two minutes…

…three min—

'_BRUGH!'_

My mind snapped back to earth. I turned my head to the side, just to see what sound was that.

"Uh-huh…."

There, I saw a figure which I assumed I know so well. He was on the ground with books and other stuffs surrounding his figure. And this made both of my brows raised in reflect. I meant, what was this person doing here?

"Tonio?" I tried to greet first.

This guy I mentioned as Tonio was my classmate back when I still lived in Ephlesia. Well, seeing an ex-classmate in a small town like Carona sure brought me wondering.

He then looked up, feeling his name was being called. "Rue?"

"What are you doing here?" I immediately asked. I got up then offer a hand to him. He stared at me for a split second then suddenly took the offer.

"Well, I could ask ask you the same question," he answered while gathering his things.

"I moved into this town with my family." If he didn't wanna make the first answer, I could just do it.

"No wonder. Must be parents' job, right?" he immediately guessed right to the point while giving me a light chuckle.

"Yeah…."

"Anyway, I just moved into this town, too. Both my parents forced me to," he shrugged then continued, "I'm not really sure what's up with them."

Not really sure, eh? Maybe his parents were just like mine.

"But, they've ever said something like… East Heaven and ruins. I don't know. I don't quite remember."

East Heaven? This could be more clues.

"Do you know anything about them?" without any courtesy shown, I shot right to the point.

He raised both brows before answering, "Yeah. If you're that interested, you might want to come with me to the library."

My gazes then moved to the books he was holding when he signaled the word library. My mind immediately assumed that the books were books about history and such.

I didn't need to think twice about this. I then nodded, accepting his offer.

**- LPLPLP -**

"So, like… this kingdom was built in this area centuries ago?" my question came out in a small whisper.

Well, I was already in the library with Tonio. The smell of woods, books, and papers were mixed in one, giving you this feeling of being in a library.

"Yes. The kingdom itself is believed to be a kingdom of powerful magicians," he soon complied with more informations.

I nodded my head in agreement. Facial expression was flat as both eyes continued scanning thousand words that were printed on the paper. As my gazes went further to the bottom, something about destruction distracted me to move further.

Curiosity brought both my white brows up. I absolutely needed to ask Tonio about this one.

"Hei, Tonio," I called then continue to ask, "It's written here that the kingdom was destroyed. It became ruins and rumor says it's haunted now. But, what exactly destroyed the kingdom anyway?" my question trailed as my gazes trailed up to see his face.

"Well…" a pause. He adjusted his voice then proceed to continue, "History about what destroyed the kingdom has never been written or recorded. So, I don't know the answer to your question."

Oh… really now?

"But, it's said that one princess of East Heaven was missing. While another one was trapped inside the ruins."

Another one was trapped inside the ruins?

"Tonio, do you've any idea what were these princesses like?"

"Well—"

"Tonio!" a sudden call—from someone I didn't know—abruptly stopped us from our little research.

Curiosity to our interrupter brought my head to the side. There, I caught a sight of a man around twenty stood. Blue hair with goggle on the top of it. Funny outift that consisted of white and a pair of brown boots.

I didn't know this guy for sure.

"Uncle Duke!" a hissed Tonio abruptly caught my attention. I saw him putting a finger to his mouth while talking to this uncle in a low voice, "This is in a library! Don't shout like a maniac!" Eyes were moving around to see people around us whose attention was no longer glued to their books.

This Duke guy was his uncle? Not the type of an uncle I thought.

"He is your uncle?" I asked. Voice was down and deep in disbelieve.

"Yeah, kid," I heard him say while tapping my shoulder lighlty, "I'm Starlight Duke! Tonio's super uncle!" The exclamation was complete with excrescent decorated his voice.

"Anyway, Tonio! There was a thief when I was on my way to this library. A girl around your ages. She stole my star costume and my apples!" he suddenly exclaimed, moving his arms to Tonio's shoulder and grabbed it firmly.

Man… this guy seriously had an issue. And the last thing my glance caught was a face-palmed Tonio.

* * *

**Day Two – To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N** : K! I know it's short! But, it feels right to end it here XD And actually, I'm not quite sure to make Duke as an uncle. But, nah… the story just won't work if it doesn't flow this way. So, critisms? Comments? Oppinions? Or even flames? Please, sincerely put them via review :D


	5. New Issue and New School

**=A/N** : Back with another chapter = ) There's less to say about this beside—that, well—my writing style has changed. Well, everyone changes by time, right? Hm, anyway, I plan to make the characters to appear one by one, slowly but surely =D K… enough said. Just begin with the story!

* * *

**/ Rev**_i_**ew of Prev**_i_**o**u**s Chapter \  
**

"_Yeah, kid," I heard him say while tapping my shoulder lighlty, "I'm Starlight Duke! Tonio's super uncle!" The exclamation was complete with excrescent decorated his voice._

_Man… this guy seriously had an issue. And the last thing my glance caught was a face-palmed Tonio._

* * *

_Ð_

_•_

_C_

**/ Days of Contract \**

[_Continuing Day Two_ : New Issue and New School]

Threads of Fate © Square

**\ Warnings** are always applied **/**

_Ð_

_•_

_C_

* * *

"Rue, I'm… terribly sorry about my uncle…," Tonio whispered while bowing his head slightly in an apologetic manner.

"It's okay. The accident couldn't be helped anyway." I flashed an assuring smile in respond.

Yeah, it couldn't be helped that he actually have an uncle with issue like that.

"Um…." I caught Tonio's gazes moved around uncertainly. I trailed off to find them darted at the dirrection of the said uncle—which unfortunately can be found argumenting something about the menus with a waiter at the counter. "I'm gonna help him with things," he excused himself with a sheepish grin.

Why did someone have to make it hard just to have some meals?

I just let out a tired sigh as I leaned my back onto the chair I was sitting on. Well, you were probably—or not—wandering where fate had brought me to this time. Heh… that probably was not fate either. Either way, here I was, having my back relaxed on a chair in a restaurant.

Absent-mindedly, my eyes were wandering lazily to see the restaurant. Small but comfortable, just your typical restaurant to relax and kick back. Well, it was actually Uncle Duke's idea to have meals together at this place. And fortunately, lunch time has come. And this hungry stomach of mine just couldn't resist the offer.

"Sorry for the long wait."

Hearing someone's voice immediately stopped my train of thoughts. I snapped both my eyes at the voice which belonged to none other than Tonio. Behind him was Uncle Duke and a waiter whose hands were occupied with meals standing still on two iron trays.

"Here are you orders, sirs," the waiter said, placing the orders on the table. Followed by Tonio and his uncle who soon have their seats across mine. I watched rather intensely as the waiter shoved himself away—a rather annoyed expression was clearly painted his face.

"Go eat your lunch, boy." I heard Uncle Duke's demand.

A smile was appearing as my respond as I tried to shrug my previous thoughts about the waiter away. My hand—which was equiped with a fork and a spoon—then procedded to grab my meal and drown them into my stomach.

―•―∘**Dçwþrïšm**∘―•―

The clock ticked the passing minutes away. The passing minutes however—when I thought they would be passed as some silent moments in a small restaurant—had provided the table we were sitting in some glances and curious stares from other customers in the restaurant.

Tonio and I—being teens with sanity—could only bend our heads down in embarassment of the stares. But, Uncle Duke's sane—or insane—mind just wouldn't comply with ours. Well, for this case, maybe insane was the best choice I could go with as Uncle Duke kept talking and talking in a loud voice, ignoring the attention which had been drawed more to us each passing minutes.

Oh, God… why did my life have to turn into a strange maze?

First, there was this mystery about Mint I had to solve. And I was dead sure the mystery just was not another mystery which could be shrugged away like thoughts.

"Rue!"

Second, here I was, sitting like an idiot with an… probably an idiot.

"Rue!"

Third, I thought I began to hear someone calling out my name. Yeah, right….

"Rue!"

A shake on my shoulder. This time, I was sure someone did call my name. And so I looked up. There, a wise figure—which I had known for a long time—stood with a hand placed lightly on my shoulder. "Father?"

"So, this is your son, eh, Klaus?" Soon, another figure joined in behind father.

My gazes trailed off as this figure came closer. Said figure was a woman around 30's with white long hair hanging losely to her shoulder. A dress ornamented with reach details covered almost all of her body. It matched perfectly with a pair of brown boots and brown gloves.

"Aunt Belle?" Tonio's sudden exclaim immediately averted my gaze.

"Oh! My lady, you've come. Please have a seat!"

Wait… aunt? My lady? Why didn't someone start explaining things to me?

―•―∘**Dçwþrïšm**∘―•―

"Yes, I am Tonio's aunt and am also a younger sister of Graham; Tonio's father," first explanation came from Aunt Belle.

"Graham and I were supposed to meet here with Duke. But, he said that he was called to a sudden bussiness. And Belle here came to replace Graham," father soon added with more explanations.

I took a sip of my orange juice while both ears were set carefully to listen to the explanations. Well, we were still in the restaurant, sitting and enjoying our meals. Fortunately, there were no glances or curious stares darted to us as Aunt Belle had done her best to keep Uncle Duke's mouth shut.

A peace with meals and a little chit-chat. Yeah….

"Wait, what bussiness do my father, my aunt, and Uncle Klaus have?" Tonio's question soon trailed off.

This made both my white brows raised. Good point, Tonio.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you children that we actually made a plan together to move into this town." Aunt Belle paused fo a split second then continued, "we had agreed to break the mystery of the famous ruins in this town together." The explanation flowed as the other hand was holding her glass of water.

So, it was the matter of those ruins in the end….

"But, it's not that all." This statement immediately brought my head to look up. Gazes were filled with curiosity.

"Well, since you're here…," father began, "I've signed you, Elena, and Prima in a highschool. Carona Highschool. And you can begin to get to school tomorrow," he answered with a light smile.

This sudden information I got made me chocking up slightly on my juice. "Is- is not that a bit too early? I mean, we've just moved into this town!"

"…Well, not really," he argued back, still with a light smile. "Especially when you got helps from trusted people." His gazes then moved to Belle and Duke, signaling them as the said trusted people.

"Yeah, you should be thankful to me, and especially, my lady here."

"Oh… shut up, Duke."

There was matter had not been solved out there. And now, it was the time I had to face another matter?

All of this made me stare wordlessly. I gulped, trying to balance myself.

―•―∘**Dçwþrïšm**∘―•―

A tired sigh slipped from my lips. As minutes passed by, both my grey beads felt like they couldn't look away from the most interesting thing occupied them at this moment; the wooden ceiling in my house.

Ridiculous I knew. But, my mind just couldn't be sure why. I meant, sure I had convinced father about stopping the research for a while. But, it was just for a while. And I was dead sure I couldn't do anything—especially when I knew nothing now—if something happened to father, or maybe the others.

I would really blame myself if it DID happen in the future.

A sigh—once again—escaped my lips as I leaned my back onto the couch on the second floor. Well, at least the old house was getting clearer and nicer by times. I thought a nap in an evening wouldn't be bad. Oh, yes… it sure wouldn't be.

I shut off both my eyes and shift a bit, ready to drift off into a dreamless sleep as I felt many thoughts began dancing swiftly on my head.

I should find something before something could happen—no… maybe _**someone**_.

"Brother!"

Ugh….

"Brother Rue!"

Great… just when I was about to have one of my little time of relaxing, a voice—which belonged to Prima—had to come in to the _right_ scene.

"Brother! Look! Look!" the voice was getting closer and closer as I could immediately feel a tug on my clothe getting harder each passing seconds.

I half-heartedly slidded open my eyes. "What's it, Prima?"

"Look! Isn't my new uniform cool?" I looked up at the said uniform he was showing off right in front of my tired face. I gave him a nod of "hn" and began to collide my body with the couch, ready to continue my paused nap.

"Brother! Brother!" But, Prima just wouldn't want to comply it seem. He just had to keep tugging and tugging, ignoring myself who began to get tired—and annoyed.

"Mmm…," I mumbled lazily. Yeah, I couldn't possibily yell—not to mention, I didn't want to—at my little brother.

"It's not only the uniform! But, I've other cool thing to say."

I just kept giving him another lazy mumble.

"It's about a thief, brother! I saw the thief in the newspaper. It said that the thief stole stuffs from store, market…" There goes another rants and ramblings from him. While me, well… I just kept giving him a lazy mumble in respond.

Well, I didn't mean to be meany and all. But, was it too much to ask for someone to be left alone, resting?

"…The thief was a girl! A girl with long and red-fiery hair! Isn't that cool, brother? A girl that became a thief?"

"Mmm…."

…Long with the colour of red…. Why did the thing felt so familiar within this mind of mine…?

Uh, well… maybe just my thought.

* * *

_Ð_

_•_

_C_

_Day Two _:End

_Ð_

_•_

_C_

* * *

**A/N **: Finally finished and really-really short. But, I just feel happy to end it here = )

**And Special Thanks to **: RelicAngel, lixna, and Ryudou Ai for the reviews. And of course, all of the people who have spent their times to read this story.

_Please feel free to tell me about your oppinions, comments, or whatever it is_ = D


	6. New Highschool, New Surprise

**A/N**: Okay, I've to say that it took me forever to update, and I truly beg apologize—if anyone is expecting an update. Anyway, I hope this chapter can cover all of this. Please, enjoy the read.

* * *

**Review of Previous Chapter**

"…The thief was a girl! A girl with long and red-fiery hair! Isn't that cool, brother? A girl that became a thief?"

"Mmm…."

…Long with the colour of red…. Why did the thing felt so familiar within this mind of mine…?

Uh, well… maybe just my thought.

* * *

**Days of Contract**

[**Day Three**: New Highschool, New Surprise]

Threads of Fate © Square

**Warnings** are always applied

* * *

_"Rue…."_

_Who?_

_"Rue, please! You need to find me!"_

_Who? Who was calling?_

_"Rue!"_

_I… I couldn't see you. My visions were blurry, I couldn't even tell where I was._

_"RUE!"_

_"NO!"_

* * *

In and out. In and out. In and out. I felt myself gasping for air maniacally. This chest… it was up and down, up and down. The sound of my own heartbeat was clearly heard ringing through the silence of my surrounding.

"Who-who was that…?"

Blinking, shaking my head—attempts I did to clear my own mind. Next step: checking my surrounding.

The second floor.

Thank God I was still in my world of sanity.

I couldn't help but brought my wondering mind to see the time wrapping around my wrist now. "04:57 AM." Well, about one hour of rest before I actually faced the day—great.

No second thought—no, just nothing—and I drifted off into the short slumber.

* * *

Even these windows which ornamented the kitchen of this old house were filled with uncountable dust, you could actually feel the morning-bloomy sunlight blinded your very own eyes. No—scratch that—it actually blinded my eyes. I despised that, especially when it shone down my face—my screwed up face.

"Rue, you look tired. Did you get enough sleep, honey?"

Spontaneously, my head turned to the owner of the question, which was no other than my mom. "Yes, mother, I did." Spontaneously—for the second time this morning—my eyes couldn't help but wondered to the plates of bread and glasses of warm milk standing on the table my mother was sitting in.

"Oh, boy… it's your first day in the new highschool." She took one plate in front of her. "Here, charge up yourself with energy first before you start the day." And handed it to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled as one hand was taking the offer.

"Morning."

I turned to the sound that suddenly greeted, and registered quickly that Elena was standing behind me. She looked ready for her first day of the new highschool. All of her, with the blue dress and hair tied tidily.

"It's the first day for a new school! It's the first day for a new school!"

From the merry chirp, there was no doubt that the voice belonged to Prima. He seemed ready as well with his matching white Primary uniform.

"You children sure are energetic for this first day, eh?" The next thing I heard was my mother giggling cutely. "C'mon, children, breakfast first."

"Ready for the new day, everyone?" Another voice, and sure it belonged to father.

Smiles, laughters, giggles… everything about my family just reflected preparation. Unlike me, who only had a lousy T-shirt and a trousers on.

Blame me.

* * *

As far as my eyes tried to zoom in, all that was caught was the view of the highchool environment: straight-asphalted road, framed by the well arranged trees. Walked on the side of it was the youths, cars and motorcycles were dominating the middle way.

For me, I took the middle way because father was driving me and the others to the new school. As excited as a hyper, Prima just couldn't content his curiosity—the sound of rustling just kept coming from the back seat, plus the giggles of the seemingly happy Elena. Well, I bet they couldn't wait to see their new school life. It would be always something new for them eventhough we had traveled many times.

A smile made its way crossed my lips.

"Whoa! Your new highschool is pretty huge, sis!"

My head shot up, right after the statement just slipped from Prima's lips. It needed not in taking a long time for both my eyes to sink in all the glory of the great building just a few meters away from this car I was sitting in.

Glory—yes, I just said—or preferably admitted it. As much as my mind was in a state of confusion: how could a small—not to mention old town—like this get a really great school like what my eyes were seeing now.

There had to be _something_. History of its own.

"Okay, Elena, Rue, my job is done here."

My mind snapped, and it realised quickly that I had been driven to my destination this morning. Filled with curiosity, my left hand moved on its own to open the door's car. When I was officialy out of the car, spontaneously my attention were trailed to see the great building in front of me.

"So… I am going to take Prima to his new school as well. Do you guys prefer a ride after school, or maybe one of you want to take a look around this new town?" My attention was darted to my father now. I realised he was standing beside me, with Elena at the back.

"Well, I think walking around town would be nice. Thank you, dad," I answered while flashing a smile.

"And… Elena?"

"A ride to home would be great because I promised to help mom with the house chores today."

"Alright, children." He clashed his palms together, eyes were looking to us. "I hope you will enjoy your first day. See you."

Both I and Elena stood still, gazes were following my father's figure which disappeared into the car, followed by a waving "bye-bye" from Prima.

"So…." I heard Elena breaking the silence. "I'm gonna go to the office and take my schedule since—well, I'm curious what classes will a first senior high school student like me have. Wanna come along?"

I shook my head. "I think I want to take a look for a while. You go first."

"Alright. See you, I guess." She waved then walked away.

A smile crossed my thin lips as I watched her figure disappeared, eaten by the crowds.

I was going to take a look around since the benefit of coming early was in hand.

* * *

Actually, taking a stroll or random walk was just a reason. It was a lie. Crap. My real point was to search for something. I needed information—more, about those ruins. And, what was the best place to collect them?

Library, for sure.

Among the arranged shelves of old and new books, I had taken decision in the part where the shelves served me history records. Weird thing I found was, this part was put in the corner of the brown-ish room, where all dusts and dirts accompanied it.

Ignoring the fact, my eyes drifted away to look for some precise title related to East Heaven. Let's see… last thing that came to me was a destroyed East Heaven with unrecorded reasons and its two princesses. They were from Tonio, of course.

I would like more information from him later. But now, let's just fill the curiosity of mine with an old book from this library. My eyes put their attention on a big-red book. With a finger, I slided it out from other stack of books.

"Carona History."

Well, it was the title printed with the hue of gold on the book's cover. My mind could not comprehend why, but I found the title rather interesting and decided to open it.

"It's surprising to find someone who is interested in old histories."

I snapped. Did someone just talk to me? To make sure, I turned my head. My greys beads reflected the visualisation of a girl standing in front of me. Brown hair tied to the back, flowing gently reaching her slender figure that was covered in a long-sleeved shirt and dark blue pants.

"Hi, I'm Claire." She flashed a really charming smile. Plus to the plus, it was way more charming with her shining hazel irises.

Wait, why was I staring at a stranger like a maniac?

"Oh-oh…." I found myself stuttering for words. "I'm Rue."

Damn it. I bet I looked like an idiot now. Calm down, Rue….

"So… what history are you searching for?" she asked, breaking the awkward atmosphere.

My mind snapped for the second time. "Oh, it's… it's just I'm kinda interested in an old history of a kingdom," I answered, and tried to gain my composure back if I might add.

"East Heaven?" she guessed quickly.

"Well, yeah."

Was the rumor of that kingdom that famous in this town?

She giggled; I frowned. Her eyes then trailed to the red book I was holding. "If you want to know about East Heaven, that book is not the right book." She smiled again then took the book from my hand.

"Well…?"

"I'm one of the librarian in charge here," she told me. "Follow me," she then suggested.

Claire led the way a few steps to the right then rooted to her current spot. I watched as her fingers danced to take a brown book crashed by other unknown books. Slowly, the book she took out revealed itself. My eyes trailed rather intensely as it reached me.

"The History of East Heaven?"

A nod from her; a signal for me to take the book.

"Well, since you seem that interested, maybe you want one or two explanation before you read the book," she offered nicely.

"Sure. Yeah, it did be nice." I flashed a smile.

"Well… this history is believed to take place over ten centuries ago in this land," she started and I was all ears now.

"Once, lived a very powerful kingdom called East Heaven. This kingdom was known for providing powerful spells of magics from many powerful magicians. It got all of the glory in the world: power, money, and all."

I thought that I might be a little rude for cutting her story, but my curiosity urged me to fill its hunger. "Someone told me that it was destroyed, but the records are nowhere to be found." I found myself could not help, but asked immediately, "Do you know anything about it?"

"Well, I maybe can not help you much in this part, but, many history records point to the conclusion that East Heaven was destroyed by a _dark spell_."

"What _dark spell_?" A frown made its way to my forehead as curiosity brought me deeper into this case.

"A _dark spell_ is believed to be a really powerful spell that has ever been used. It was a spell of curse and destrcution made to punish people who did a really big mistake."

My frown got deeper. "It sounds a bit—"

"Spooky?" she immediately added.

"Yeah…."

A giggle resonated. "Well, many horrible things are believed to happen to the kingdom which make its ruins now haunted." She smiled then continued, "Some believe it as a history, but the rest just take this as a rumor or local myth."

_Curse_.

It was weird, and I was not sure why, but this word actually got me thinking. Were the creatures—the _links_—outcome of this curse—this _dark spell_?

"What about you?" At that question, my mind finally snapped back to reality.

"What?"

A smile crossed her thin lips. "What about you?" she repeated. "Will you take it as a history, or a local myth?"

"I…." For a split second, I found myself doubting the answer I was going to give. "I am not quite sure, I think…."

"Well, whatever your reason is, I wish you good luck."

"Thanks," I replied absent-mindedly.

"Anyway, class will start soon. I might as well excuse myself."

Before her figure could disappear from my sight, something in me immediately urged me to do this. "Claire!" I called her. Of course, her attention was directly darted to me. "What grade are you?"

A deep frown appeared on her face. "Second year of senior high," she answered. Confusion was clearly painted on her face. "Why?"

"Oh, great." Yes, great. "Maybe we can—you know, go to class together?" I smiled rather sheepishly.

This time, her façade turned into a questioning one. "Are you offering or asking for help? Because of the fact that I've never seen you around, I'm sure you're new here."

Heh… she got me that easily.

"I'd say both." I flashed a smile.

She replied with another smile. "Sure. Why not?"

With Claire leading the way out, I followed closely behind with a decision of borrowing the book she just suggested first.

* * *

The walk was like a brief twinkling for us. Claire made all seemed nice with some jokes and a little chit-chat while she was nicely showing me the environment of this school. I could not deny the fact that she was a really kind girl.

"So, we've arrived at your locker," she stated, right hand was tapping the door of my locker.

I looked around to sink in the environment of a school hall dominated with students all left and right. But quickly dismissed the thought and darted back my attention to her. "Thanks, Claire."

"Anytime," she replied. "Anyway, we also got your schedule." She handed the piece of paper to me, and I grabbed it right away.

History for the first class, then math. I shrugged nonchalantly looking at my own shedule. Not bad.

"Guess what?" At that question, my brows immediately raised themselves in instict. "We are in the same class for history."

"It's surprising, I'm in the same class as you guys, too."

Hearing a foreign voice joined in our conversation spontaneously made me and Claire looked back.

"Tonio?" I caught Claire asked absent-mindedly.

"Hi, Claire."

There, the figure of Tonio dressed in orange T-shirt and black pants with a ransel sank in my brain. But, that was not what surprised me. Instead, it was the fact that actually, Claire and Tonio had known each others.

"Wait, you guys know each others?" I asked immediately.

"Yep. Claire's parents and mine are good friends," he answered and looked to me with a grin. "You know, Rue, Claire's father is the mayor of this town."

I put on a face then answered, "Nope."

Tonio suddenly bursted into small laughter. "Well…," he said as his eyes were moving from me to Claire. "How did you two meet?"

"We just met this morning in the library." She smiled. "So, like… you and Rue are friends?"

"Yeah, we were in the same school before we moved into this town," Tonio answered. "You know, parents' job and all."

"So!" he suddenly exclaimed while taking out a book from his bag which I assumed was a history book. "Let's get into class now, shall we?"

Both I and Claire just nodded.

But….

* * *

_Rue…._

* * *

Huh?

"Rue?"

* * *

_Rue, please…._

* * *

That voice again….

"Hei, Rue!"

* * *

_Where are you? Please, find me…._

* * *

"Rue!"

"No!"

My mind snapped; my eyes widen. I frowned, closed my eyes, then opened them.

God… what actually happened?

"Rue, are you alright?"

Claire… it was her voice. I looked at her—somehow bewildered. With frown still pressed deeply on my façade, I tried to gain balance plus composure then answered, "Y—yes… I'm sorry."

"Well, don't make us worry like that." This time, I heard the voice which belonged to Tonio. His face reflected worry mixed up with confusion.

Trying to gain more composure this time, I inhaled the air deeply, feeling it winding up every inch of my lungs.

"I'm sorry. Let's get into class," I suggested, with sanity finally comming back to reality.

Instead of answering, I caught the glimpse of silence Tonio and Claire. But, the silence was just a brief second because Claire soon broke it with a nod and an "okay". We immediately walked our ways to the classroom.

However, one fact bothered my mind to no end. The fact was, my legs might be walking toward the classroom, but not my mind.

* * *

The bell rang, the end of today's school day was echoing with all of the students sprawling out of the exit of the hallway.

Made a new friend in a library, having classes together with said new friend and an old friend. Those pretty much covered all the things I did on my first day in this school. But, my mind could not deny the fact that one thing was still missing.

_Mint…._

This idea of feeling that her presence might be actually near was crazy enough to be thought by my now messed up mind. However, I still could not deny the fact—the fact that I actually really felt it. I felt her.

"So, I'm gonna go first. My uncle is giving me a ride to home today," Tonio excused himself. Slowly, I watched distantly as his figure was disappearing, eaten by the crowds.

"So… Rue." My mind snapped at the soft voice beside me. "You've another plan except going home, maybe?" Claire asked.

At her question, something weird and silly suddenly hit me as an idea. With a smile, I answered, "Yes. Wanna go on a date with me?" The offer came into a form of a teasing joke.

Responding my joke, she giggled cutely. "I'm not dating a guy I just met a few hours ago, Rue."

"Well…." Finally realising my stupid joke, I sheepishly scratched my back. "I am just going to explore the town a little," I stated, revealing my half true intention.

"I will take it that you are still curious about East Heaven then."

"Yes."

No. Exploring the town was just an excuse.

"Mind if I become your company today?" she offered with a smile.

Actually, I would be really glad to have a pretty and nice girl like you as a company, Claire. But, sadly, I had to say no.

"No, thanks. I—um… need to do something alone." My rejection might sound polite, but something on her face told me that she was turned down.

"Well, maybe later?" she questioned, looking hopeful.

"Sure."

Sure, next time would be nice.

"So… see you, I guess." She waved me good bye. I replied with a light smile.

As her slim figure overcased, my mind wavered else where—to something. I needed to find her.

* * *

I needed to find her, eh?

Great, Rue. You spent your precious two hours by walking around the street of this small town called Carona just to find a girl. Stupidly, you did not even have the idea where this girl was.

God… why was this creation of Yours so stupid? How could I find someone just by using feelings and senses? It was not like I had some kind of telepathy with her.

Nonesense. But, I was dead sure I felt her. I heard her voice, calling for me to find her. I was sure it was hers.

"Damn it, Mint. Show yourself!" I hissed, finally feeling the frustation crept into my brain.

'_Drrrt drrt drrrt'_

Now what? A vibrating phone? Maybe it was Mint.

Nonsense.

Impatiently, I picked it up from my pocket, not bothering to see who was calling. "Hello?"

"_Rue?"_ the voice on the other line questioned back.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"_Rue, it's Tonio."_

Tonio?

"_Rue, I'm calling you because of my uncle."_

What? What did his uncle have anything to do with me?

"What's wrong?" I asked, rather impatient.

"_My uncle is trying to beat a girl in front of school because he thinks that she stole his costume and apples. I don't know this girl, but she keeps calling your name."_

A frown, fusion of confusion and suspense mixed up in one in a split second appeared immediately on my face.

"Tell me how the girl looks like."

"_She has this weird fierry-red hair reaching her waist. Her body was rather petite, covered in a loose gown."_

What the hell? It was Mint!

My mind immediately snapped. "Tonio, stay there and try to calm your uncle down. I will come right away," I demanded with a very impatient tone of voice. "And don't forget to make the girl stay as well! I'm coming there!"

Not bothering to hear his reply, I hung up the call then shoved my phone into my trousers' pocket. I ran as fast as I could, hastily reaching my destination now.

It was weird to admit, but maybe I did have a telepathy with this girl.

* * *

[**Day Three**: End]

* * *

**A/N**: So, chapter six has been finished. This chapter looks like it has many hints of RueXClaire, but this story will not end with that pairing (just for your information). The next chapter, I'm going to reveal more characters and the background of the destroyed East Heaven. All and all, I hope readers keep following this story and please review :)


	7. This is Just the Beginning

Dawn greeted the blissful Saturday. Habitually, dawn would be the time when people spent most of their time drifitng off into a deep slumber. While the rest would take the advantage of Saturday as a day to throw parties until morning came greeting.

Nonchalantly, my shoulders lifted up. I—on the other hand—had decided none of those things above. Because of one certain reason, my figure had chosen the option of staying in my old-rusted room—bathed and glimmering under the light of the dawn moon that was forcing to come in through the dusted windows.

The reason?

"Ungh… dang…."

A groan, and I immediately turned my head to the sound.

"Mint? You're awake?"

Yes, it was Mint. Mint, sleeping soundlessly—now awake—in my room. No one was permitted to know that she was in my room. Yes, that meant I smuggled her in.

"Rue…?" she cooed weakly.

When I found her yesterday, she was in a state of unconscious. Weird thing was, Uncle Duke insisted that he had not done any harm to her. On the other hand, the panicked Tonio had nothing to say as an actual record.

"Mint." I made a few steps closer to her. "How are you feeling?"

There was an evidence reflected by those shiny wine irises of hers. An evidence that told you someone was tired, and all their mind desired was a good-night sleep.

"I… my head is throbbing like hell…."

A deep frown appeared on her pale face, and it instictively made me raised my hand to comfort the now fragile girl. "It's okay, Mint, just take a rest," I assured while giving a really gentle pat on her head.

"No…."

She kept mumbling a resisting "no", but I insisted it with a calming embrace.

"Let go, Rue…."

"Just try to calm yourself down, Mint. You need a rest." This time, I made sure the embrace went tigher each second.

"Let go, you [expletive]!"

The tigh embrace I was providing just a while ago was now released. My mind immediately snapped, and both my eyes were now as wide as a meatball.

"What are you doing, hugging me like that? You pervert!"

Pervert? Me? I was just being symphatic for her condition, and she just had to call me what? A pervert?

I looked at her, and instantly, our eyes immediately met. Her—of course—reflected anger. It was obvious blazing like a dancing fire in her eyes.

"Look, I just—"

"No excuse, pervert!" she cut me right when I was about to give the truth—with the _pervert_, again.

"Mint, it's not—"

"GET OUT!"

Okay, okay, I would get out of my own room. With a sigh, I finally gave in and walked out with heavy steps.

Nothing could compare with the feeling of confusion I was having right now. First, it was my room, which made me had every right to stay whenever I wanted to. Second, how could an angelic figure like her be so deceiving? Just a few hours ago, she was sprawled on the bed like a little girl that had nothing in mind. But, the angel soon turned into a demon when she woke up.

Geez… great.

**Days of Contract**

[**Day Four**: This is Just the Beginning]

**Threads of Fate **©Square

**Warnings** are always applied

"Five thirty…," I mumbled—almost incoherently—to no one in particular. My eyes—which were glued to the watch that was circling loyally around my wrist—now darted their vision to the view in front of them.

The view was almost like a masterpiece of painting framed by a rusted frame of a window. The painting was alive with the light of the warm morning sun and chirping birds, singing happily just everywhere their hearts desired it to be.

Perfect morning to start the day everybody would say. But, sadly, I would not. For I had decided in turning around and gave my back to the said perfect morning.

Unconsciously, my mind realised that my small paces had brought me into the kitchen. It was astounding how mother and Elena had done their chores right in just half day. It was proven at how this once rusted kitchen now seemed brand new.

"Rue?"

I turned around to face the owner of the voice. "Oh, morning, mother," I greeted, voice sounded more tired more than usual.

"Look at those bags under your eyes." She scooted closer and had a good look on my screwed up face. "What are you doing? Staying up until morning?"

Yeah, mother, I did. But, it was not my decision, it was Mint's.

"Um… do you—do you have anything that's probably edible in this kitchen?" I asked, absent-mindedly touching my stomach. "I'm starving…."

"Well, I just woke up and am about to prepare breakfast. There's nothing much but a piece of lemon bread I put yesterday in the fridge," she told me as steps were pacing around the kitchen hastily.

Lemon bread? Not bad.

The wrapped lemon bread was officially taken out from the fridge, and I walked out of the kitchen without any words to my mother. Decision of leaving her to her own morning bussiness was the best at the moment.

.

'_CLICK'_

That was the clicky sound of my door room. My paces strolled through the room, reaching the slender figure that was seated on my very own bed. "Mint…." I sounded unsure. The feeling of having her explode at me was still haunting my mind. Nonetheless, she still responded to my call and turned.

"Are you okay now?" I dared to ask.

Instead of answering, she darted a look on me. We exchanged glances for a split second, but soon broken by her soft whimper. "I'm… hungry…," she muttered, thin lips were curved up in a pouting manner.

Soon, realisation brought me to something I was holding in my right hand: the lemon bread.

"You're hungry? Do you want to eat this?" I held out the bread to her.

For a split second, she didn't respond but plastered a confused look on her façade. "What is this wrapped thing?"

At her question, my jaw immediately dropped, and my eyes were now wide. She didn't have any idea of something called "bread"?

"This is a… bread?" I answered questioningly while plastering a deep frown.

"A bread?" She tilted her head to the side questioningly. "Why isn't it served on a silver plate with another silverware and a cup of tea?"

What? What era was she living in?

Feeling the confusion and uncertainty filling my mind, I answered, "I don't know—but, this is the modern era…."

"Modern era? What year is it?" she asked, rather surprised.

"It's 2017 now," I answered, feeling more confused.

Instead of responding, she seemed like lost in her own thought. "So, I've been trapped for a long time…," she mumbled silently while frowning.

"Mint, if you don't mind, can you explain to me about everything?"

"Ah, yes…." She was now back into the reality. "Actually, I was going to explain everything to you, and I think this is the right time."

"Okay, I'm listening," putting the wrapped bread aside on a small table near the bed, I responded as I positioned myself on the bed beside her.

"So…," she began. "I actually do not remember much about what had happened in the past, and I have no idea why. I don't even remember who I was, or who my parents were. I only know my name."

At this rate, I could feel a presence of frustation on her face.

"But, I remember something terrible happened to the place I was in before," she continued. I could feel she tried to hold back something—something she never wanted to reveal. "It was night when I heard the screams. Something so powerful… it destroyed the whole place in a blink of an eye—"

This actually had begun to make sense. Yes, with what Claire had told me back in the library. It was….

"It's the dark magic."

"What?"

I looked at her, surprised that I'd cut her explanation. "Oh, sorry… just continue your explanation," I suggested, immediately went back to the earth.

"Right." She paused for a while. "Anyway, I can't remember what actually that "something" was. What I can recall now is the terrible power it caused; it almost killed everyone in that place; caused everyone to go mad and lose their own sanity."

Could it be… the monsters that tried to attack me used to be people?

"Mint, are you saying that everyone went mad and turned into a monster?" I immediately asked.

She raised her wine colored brows then answered, "Yes. They used to be human. Most of them were horribly killed though. For some who survived, they turned into a horrible creature thirsty of human spirit called _link_."

So, that was it. The creatures were after my spirit. But, one thing bothered me.

"When everyone was killed and turned into a monster, why are you still your own self?"

"I am not certain why." A paused explanation, and now she was deep in thought for a few moments. "I think… I have some kind of special power."

"Huh? A special power?" I absent-mindedly asked.

"Yes. Just like me, you seem like to have one as well."

What? Her very answer had resulted my eyes both wide in surprise.

"It is your powerful spirit—it could even brought you into that place." A pause. "…And it somehow has succeed to draw so many _link_s at once. It-it somehow made us… hungry…."

What? Hungry?

"What do you mean?" I asked right away.

She inhaled and exhaled, then answered, "Rue, I'm one of those creatures—but not exactly the same." Now, I found something serious blazing in those shiny beads of her. "Do you have any idea as to why I want to make a contract with you?" she suddenly asked while giving me this seriously look.

For some seconds, I was losing myself in a deep thought. "No…?" I answered while frowning.

"Now, there are two reasons for that." She started to explain, "First, regarding to the ultimate seal placed on the place I was in before, I needed the power of your spirit to get out." She paused for a while, feeling uncertain—I could tell. "Second… is because I need your spirit to feed my hunger."

"What?" I immediately blurted. The feeling of panick immediately rushed through my vein and I felt the need to directly shout at the moment. "Wh-what the hell was that supposed to be? Am I going to die because my spirit is drained by you?"

"Listen up, Rue!" Hearing her authoritive shout immediately brought me to silence. "This contract is a double-edged sword," she explained more. "By this contract, we will always be connected to each other. You may not feel it now—but, we are like having a telepathy. When you are in pain, I can feel it. In other words, if one of us die, both will die.

"What about me as your food? I don't wanna spend my entire life as your food!" I asked angrily as I felt a rush of anger running through my blood.

A sigh escaped her thin lips. "There's nothing much I can do really," she answered while running her slim fingers through her silky hair. "By agreeing to this contract, you automaticaly agreed to be my food."

What the hell?! This wasn't happening, right? Why didn't she tell me about this earlier?

"Wh-why didn't you tell me about this while we were traped inside those ruins?!" More anger rushed through me. I could feel them controlling my mind now.

"Stupid!" she exclaimed while slapping my head.

"Wh-what the hell?"

"Did you want to die inside that horrible place? Did you want to die, killed by those horrible creatures? Do you think I was the one who made the rules of this stupid contract? Do you think I want to be always connected with you? There was no other way!" she shouted everything all at once while looking at me angrily.

"I…." I now found myself dumb-struck by the reality of her words.

"Do not make me hit you hard! Because when you feel any pain, I will immediately feel it, too!" She folded her hands in an angry manner.

Well… I thought I got her point. Both she and I just wanted to get out of those ruins before we got ourselves killed by the dark magic—or any of those _link_s. But….

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered finding the right words to apologize. "I just—well…."

"I understand how you must feel, but this contract was the best thing I could think of at that time," she tried to explain calmly although the feeling of angry was still clearly plastered on her face.

A sigh escaped my lips. Trying to balance myself, I inhaled deeply and registered every words she had informed me. So, I was traped—or sucked—into those ruins because of my spirit. In order to get out and save ourselves, both Mint and I had to make a contract. By this contract, we managed to survived. But, there were still some things….

"Tell me, Mint, this contract is just something to expand my life time, isn't it?" I asked, immediately realising something from all her explanation. "I mean, with you feeding on my spirit everyday, I will die someday, right?"

"Yes," she answered. Folded arms were now released, and both her beautiful beads were directing their directions toward me. "When that time comes, I will surely die, too."

No….

"Can we figure out something to break this contract?"

"Unfortunately, no," she answered. "We can probably make it when the power that surrounds the place I was in before is destroyed. Problem is, I do not even know how to destroy the power."

No, this couldn't be happening. I needed to figure out something!

"Do we have enough time?"

"It depends on how much spirit is left in you," she answered while darting a look toward me.

This… this was no good. Thinking about this hard immediately brought a deep frown to my face.

"How can I tell if we're out of time?"

"Well…." She paused for some split seconds to move closer to me. Softly, my pale skin sensed her delicate fingers danced against the sensitive part of my neck. I was taken aback for a while—but soon realised the truth of her initiative when she said, "I am sure you must have seen this mark on your neck."

"Ah, yes…," I responded bluntly.

Within the soft touch she was giving me at this moment, our closed range had brought another sensation up to the sensitive skin of my neck; it was her tickling, yet gentle breath. As each second was passing, I could feel my sanity slowly drifted off.

I was not sure why though. Maybe it was because of….

"This small and black, curved mark is the proof of our contract." At her soft voice, my mind was immediately brought back to reality.

Damn it, I must be indulged in fancies of her touch for that brief moment.

"This mark may be small now, but it will spread longer until your neck is fully circled by it," she continued her explanation as she realesed the soft touch of her fingers from my neck.

Knowing more of the fact which was faced to me brought my mind to some more thinking states. Based on her explanation before, it only meant one thing.

"You're saying that both of us will die when this mark has fully circled my neck, right?" I asked—right away to the point.

"Yes," she answered firmly.

"What should we do then?"

For some moments, I watched in silence as I was sure that she was thinking hard about the answer of my last question. But, the silence was soon broken as she said, "I do not know about it for now." Other than having the initiative to look for solution, I realised that her face had seemed to grow even more weary as she silently rubbed the part of her temple.

Based on concern, I immediately asked, "Are you alright, Mint?"

More silence.

"Um, maybe you're hungry then? Do you want the bread I offered you before?" I asked—out of concern again this time.

A sigh—she finally responded.

"You can just leave the bread there. I think I will just get more sleep. Being away from you for a few days has made me feel tired like hell."

I watched in silence as her petite body limply flung onto the bed. Slowly, her thick, yet long eyelashes moved gracefully as both her eyes began to shut themselves. Despite of all the rough manner she had been providing me, she would always reflect a figure of an innocent angel when she was asleep.

Guess I would just leave her peacefully drifted off into a restful slumber. Trying my best for less noises, I walked out tip-toe-ing. Just when my hand had made it to the door knob, something—or actually, it was someone—immediately stopped my tracks.

"Do not go too far, alright? I hardly live when you are away from me—even if it is only for a few days…."

"_I hardly live when you are away from me"_?

Huh? That shouldn't be something related to something about—nah, it couldn't be the kiss. Wait, what the hell was I thinking?

"Oh… don't make your mind busy thinking about stuff like that, Rue…," I reminded myself as I tried to shove away that thought from my mind while stepping outside.

'_CLICK!'_

The clicky sound… the door was finally shut.

Maybe I should just make myself comfortable on the sofa again this time. Still better than having no rest at all—at least, it was something I asured my mind with.

.

"Are you sure this boy is her contractor?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

Huh? What? Who was talking…?

"But, he is just a boy. He seems too fragile."

Someone… I heard people were talking about some contractor... _vaguely_.

Was I in a dream…?

"I can sense his powerful spirit."

They—they were talking about… _me_?

"Well then, should we bring them both?"

"Yes, immediately."

Huh? Some people were gonna bring me… _somewhere_?

This must be a dream… it had to be….

.

"Damn… that was one of a realistic dream I've ever had…," I found myself absent-mindedly muttered to no one in particular.

Slowly but surely, I tried to lift this weary body of mine. My mind couldn't comprehend why, but the dream I was having before somehow dazed my mind. Well, nevermind that. I shrugged the thought of being weary away, then opened both my eyes slowly.

Wait….

Pink and yellow became my environment. Cute stars and pink shrooms were everywhere to be seen. I darted my gazes everywhere, but nothing of this environment was familiar to my eyes. Even the sofa I was sleeping on before had turned into a gigantic pink shroom!

What the hell?

"Where the hell was I this time?"

[**Day Four: **End]

**A/N**: Okay, chapter seven is finished. It took me a long time, yes. For that, I apologize because I can't actually update regularly. Anyway, I truly thank **Relic Angel** for reading and reviewing the chapters, and all of the readers. THANK YOU! :D I hope I can write a more improved plot in the next chapter. Please, leave me a review if you have any comment or anything.


	8. Lost and Found

**Author's note**:

It has been more than half a year since the last update. Unfortunately, I have developed a new writing skill, and think of the previous works to be rather old and undeveloped. That explains the writer's block I have been enduring during these six months.

Recently—however—something has been forcing me with an urge to rewrite this whole story with more advanced plot, grammar, also narration. Nonetheless, consideration about the daily routines and business have determined my choice to leave them as they are. I realized that I have done many changes on this story, and they will just intrigue confusion if they are to be done again.

Nevertheless, I will try to improve from now on. Therefore, I ask for apologize. First, for the delayed update. Second, for any mistake which was done in the past.

**Disclaimer**:

Threads of Fate and all of its properties, characters, and plot are copyright of Square. This fanfiction is purely a fanmade, made with no intention of gaining any profit.

* * *

**Days of Contract**

[**Chapter Eight**: Lost and Found]

* * *

_Sunday,_ _September 13th 2017_

I paced back and forth, back and forth. I contributed all the intelligences I stored to dig out any clue about the situation I was faced with now. However, my attempt was all in vain. I had no clue about this place. Just how—

'_Nging! Nging!' _

—Huh, what sound was that?

"Rue."

Spontaneously, I rotated my head. And holy Lord… I could not even part a lip at the scenery in front of me. She was just….

"So, you have woken up," she spoke. "How are you feeling?" The lady paced toward me; I instinctively paced backward.

She was crazy… wearing all those stuffed animals and what seemed like cosplay costumes. One thing though, if a beautiful woman had captured my heart at the first sight, she would have frightened me at the very first sight.

"Greetings, I am Mell, the magician who has lived for more than centuries."

Silence befallen upon me. Both feet were rooted on one spot; eyes were stretched in bewilderment.

Mell released a cute giggle. "You can relax. I am not going to do any harm to you. In fact, I have brought you here to help you and Mint."

Mint!

All recollections clicked unidentified.

"Where's Mint?" I let out a spontaneous query.

"She is in another room. We are executing status check on her."

"What does it mean? What are you doing to her?!"

I felt alarmed out of the blue. The sudden outburst staggered my mind with a rush of worry.

"Now, now, young man… I will explain everything to you. But, you need to seriously calm down first." The female magician extended an arm and planted a soothing hand on my shoulder.

Slowly yet reluctantly, I let myself breathed in self composure.

"Cockadoo!" Mell suddenly called.

Cockadoo…?

Approximately in five seconds, a bird bathed in the color of maroon burst into the room. Its yellow beak was holding a teapot; both wings were in precise grip of two ceramic teacups. Subsequently, the steamed liquid was contained perfectly into the cups.

"Thank you, my dear." A genuine embellished the well-preserved magician's façade. Thereafter, she prolonged a hand, grabbed the cups, then offered one to me. I took it with hesitancy.

"Sit," she ordered, pointing one forefinger to a gigantic mushroom behind me. I abide without any single contemplation.

"Well…." The eccentric magician occupied the space beside my seat. "You know what Mint is, right?"

"She… she is a creature called _link_…." My answer flowed out with doubt.

"Yes, you are right. I assume that she has explained about that to you. However…." Mell paused, drowning a sip of the delicate hot liquid. "Do you know who she actually is?"

"No…."

"As I have thought. This is going to be a really long story—so, listen well." Mell breathed in the fresh oxygen then continued, "Over centuries ago, there was a grand kingdom—"

"—East Heaven," I erupted all of the sudden.

"Yes. The kingdom was famous for its powerful magicians from all over the world," she confirmed whilst nodded in affirmation. "On its era, East Heaven inherited two royal princesses. The eldest was Mint, and the other was Maya."

What? Mint, a princess? I faintly gained any perfect portrayal with her inferiority complex.

"You see, just like me, magicians are not ordinary human. They inherit special powers, abilities, and skills. Thus, this explains why I do not age, neither does Mint."

Well, a few things had been brought into illumination. However….

"I see. But, where are the other magicians? If it were a history, then why would people call it a myth?" I spontaneously inquired. Both brows were crinkled in confusion.

"The real story starts here." Mell infiltrated a level of solemn into her gazes. "There was a traitor in the kingdom. Ruecian, he was once one of the high council in the kingdom—a really powerful magician himself."

Slowly, heat began to leave my tea in silence. Nonetheless, the contrary was now occuring on our conversation.

"The motive behind Ruecian's betrayal was to bring a powerful _Aeon_ alive, Valen."

"Wait, what's an _Aeon_?" Forced by an undeniable urge, my question abruptly slurred out without any single notification.

"Aeon is a majestic magician." Mell paused, at the same moment scuttling down the sweet liquid into her throat. "Aoen is far more powerful than any other magician. Aeon can conduct spell which changes time, the orbit of stars, or even creates destruction."

My rationality raced against my fantasy in constant paces. The belief which was out of the scientifical line was—as the society had concluded—absurd. Regardless, my intelligence was strengthless to even contemplate about anything logical at this precise moment. For the reason that everything which had been beset on me was mostly illogical subject. I frowned at the misery of my nescience.

"Actually, Valen was the one who created the spell of the dark magic," the ageless magician executed a continuation. "However, because of its uncontrollable power, the dark magic was sealed, and the spell to open it was inherited to the royal families of East Heaven."

"So, that Ruecian took advantage of his important position to gain access to the spell?" I took a wild guess.

"Yes," she replied.

"I see…." I affixed an intermission. Taking an advantage to fixated all of the enigmas. "One thing confuses me, did Valen die? And what's Ruecian's reason to bring him alive?"

"To say Valen was dead is incorrect. However, people used to believe that Valen lost his power. Therefore, he is asleep until now." Mell's gazes were now centralized at her teacup. Nevertheless, the moment did not last long. Approximately five seconds, she diverted the gazes to visualize my frame. "And… about the reason, it has remained unknown until now. No one knows what connection Ruecian has with Valen."

I nodded, indicating affirmation to continue.

"Well, you see… in order to restore Valen's power, one needs great numbers of spirit." Mell inhaled briefly. Thereafter, she progressed to continue, "Therefore, Ruecian opened the seal to the dark magic, unleashing its frightening power."

"So… many of the magicians were killed and some were turned into a horrible monster," I connected a continuation.

"Yes." She nodded. "However, some survived, like Maya and I. Regardless, Ruecian and his companions' where about are unknown."

The explanation could only render one conclusion.

"That means… the magicians went extinct. So, as time goes by, people only believe such thing as a myth."

The female magician nodded. "Precisely." Her statement was voiced with affirmation. "Besides… we magicians have kept this as a secret in order to prevent another chaos to this world now."

Mell's statement had constructed the enigmas behind all the chaos. Nevertheless, this did not lead to a resolution.

"Tell me, Mell. What's your objective of bringing me and Mint here?"

"I would like to ask for your help."

'_NGING! NGING!'_

"Mell!"

The incidental summon abruptly interceded our conversation. Spontaneously, Mell and I rotated our heads. Silence fell upon me as a woman in royal outfit hurled into the room.

"Mell, Mint is awake," she notified. Those short silky locks framed her delicately pasty façade with the hue of bright orange.

"I understand." Mell immediately rose from her position, leaving her half empty teacup on one of the shrooms nearby. "Rue, let's go."

"Wait, is that Maya?" I delivered whispers. Both my eyes wandered skeptically to the other woman.

"Yes, it is her," the magician gave a brief response. "Now, let's go."

So, that was her. Quite an inverse from Mint.

Setting every single thought aside, I abide in silence. Yet, an evident contrary was happening in my mind.

* * *

Compared to the ladies' tranquil paces, mine were robust—they were rushed with one certain emotion: worry.

"Mint!" I exclaimed as both hands were bumping the door open.

In an instant, the three of us immediately burst into the colorful room. All three pairs of paces were immediately drawing closer to the figure sitting on a blue mushroom.

"Rue, you are here as well? Who are these people?" Mint spontaneously inquired.

"Mint, this is your younger sister." I diverted a forefinger to Maya. "That's Maya. Don't you remember a thing?"

The eldest princess creased her browns. "No…."

"That was an attempt in vain, Rue," Mell interrupted. "She will not remember a thing. The dark magic drained her soul. Therefore, it also drained her memories."

"Wait!" Mint's sudden outburst impinged the three of us a concrete silence. "What does this mean? All of you seriously need to do some explanation to me."

"Mint…," I executed a start.

"Yes?" The red haired princess penetrated skeptic gazes.

"The place you were in before—it was a kingdom, and you were the eldest princess." I witnessed in silence as Mint's beautiful beads widen half a centimeter. "However, there was a traitor who released a very powerful magic which brought extinction to your kind."

"It was Ruecian…." Maya restrained a hiss through gritted teeth. "I do not know what his objective is. But, releasing a very dangerous magic for his benefit is intolerable."

"Wait, wait, wait… so, Maya is my younger sister, and I was a princess—all of this does not make sense!" Mint suddenly wauled in frustation.

"I know. But, I'm sure that Mell will provide us an answer," I spoke in assurance. My gazes fell upon the eccentric magician, providing a clue.

"Listen well, everybody, when the magic has finished its spirit absorption, everything which is related to the magic will perish." Mell's irises landed their visualisation on Mint and me. "This includes both of you."

The news constantly blazed the princess' mind with anger. "What?! You cannot be serious, right?!"

"I am dead serious," Mell gave a stoic answer. "However, I know a way to prevent that thing to happen."

Mint paced a step closer to Mell. "Tell me!"

"The key is you and Rue."

Me…?

"There is a seal which was placed deep inside the ruins. Right now, it is activated. There are only two ways it is deactivated." Mell began to execute the instruction, "First, when the spirit absorption is finished. Second, you two destroy the seal and prevent the nightmare to happen."

This was… near to impossible….

"How can I destroy the seal? You know that I'm only an ordinary human; I have no special forces like you guys."

"Yes, you have a point." The childish magician nodded in agreement. "However, we will need a contractor and a link to destroy the seal. Since you are the only contractor who can get into the ruins, you will be the one who destroys it."

"Mell is right." Maya planted a soft tap on my shoulder. "Beside, we have been waiting for the right contractor for a long time. Now, we have found one, and it is you, Rue."

Now, I could not deny it, I was seriously tempted to decline their plea. I was no magician; I was without any sufficient power nor strength. This mission clearly led to suicide.

"Rue… I want you to remember this." Mell shifted closer, closing the distance between our faces. "When you have destroyed the seal, your contract with Mint will be broken as well. So—"

"—Yes, I understand," I stated with affirmation.

I did. However...

"I just think that I'm not ready... I'm not ready to face this. All of this is too sudden for me." I cast my visualisation otherwhere.

I was not...

"I... I need time—time to think about all of this."

With that, I led both my feet to the exit.

* * *

Running away would be an absolute wrong move. However, one could not possibly have the capability to compete against anything without any single clear thought. I fathomed all of this with a concrete concept of understanding.

I inhaled and exhaled, repeating the process as I strode through the pink pavement.

"Mushrooms, stars... I've never thought a place like this existed in real world...," I mumbled incoherently.

"Screw this. My life cannot possibly get any weirder than this..."

'_Drrt drrt drrt'_

Oh, and now my phone was vibrating. Who would be calling this time?

I flipped it open. And how I was brought to surprise when the name "Rod" was printed on the screen. Nonetheless, I led my thumb to punch the "answer" button.

"Hello," I greeted.

"_Rue, come to the ruins now!"_ he shouted; I flinched.

Wait, what?

"_It's your father. It's an emergency!"_

Father...?

* * *

**To be Continued**


End file.
